Kairós
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky en ocasiones se sentía pequeño frente a sus rivales. Pero Otabek le dio una especie de talismán; una palabra aparentemente sin gracia. Sin embargo el talismán de Plisetsky no constaba de algo comprado en las calles de Barcelona. Porque era él quien más respeto tenía por el hielo.


**¡Hola, gente bonita del fandom! Moría de ganas de escribir algo de esta serie que me está gustado mucho, pero quise comenzar enfocándolo a mi personaje favorito de la serie ;) la historia no se enfoca en el Grand Prix Final, sino en las competencias siguientes a esta.**

" _ **Yuri! on Ice",**_ **tanto la trama como sus personajes son propiedad de MAPPA. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

— Es suficiente. — Lilia Baranovskaya echó para atrás su bufanda y se acercó al borde de la pista de patinaje. Tenía que aprovechar que su alumno trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el aire para darle todas las instrucciones que pudiese antes de que objetara por cualquier cosa. — Date una ducha, cena ligero y ve a dormir. Nos veremos aquí mañana a las…—

— Otra vez. — Pasó su mano por su boca la cual pedía a gritos un vaso con agua. Ni siquiera era capaz de enderezarse y mirarla quien de seguro estaría con el ceño fruncido. —Voy a repetirlo. — La dama se abstuvo de apretar el puente de su nariz por la frustración. Sabía que por su forma de hablar el ruso no le estaba pidiendo permiso a su entrenadora. Le estaba _haciendo el favor_ de –al menos- avisarle lo que haría. El adolescente consideraba no tener ni gota de talento, o eso era parte de sus propias premisas de vida. Porque los talentosos se duerme en sus laureles. Él creía en el trabajo de todos los días. No atinaba a quejarse por el dolor físico del entrenamiento diario aunque por sumara alguna herida o moretón como días al calendario (por muy leves que fueran).

—No vengas llorando cuando llegues lastimado al próximo torneo gracias a tu imprudencia. — Cuando Yuri dejó de escuchar los tacones a paso lento de su entrenadora se acercó a la grabadora. A su tiempo, cada patinador era capaz de entablar una cierta sintonía con su entrenador. Y saber definitivamente hasta donde parar aunque este no se lo indicara de forma explícita. En el caso de Yurio, agradeció en su interior a la rusa a la vez que tomaba su posición de nuevo. Los externos jamás entenderían que después de sus llamadas de atención ordenándole al rubio que se detuviera esta se dirigiría todas las noches a darle dinero extra y pedirle de favor al conserje que esperara un rato más a que su estudiante terminara de practicar para cerrar el establecimiento y que estuviera al pendiente de él. Una de las labores de Lilia era darle a entender el mensaje a su alumno que, a su manera, era la primera que se preocupaba por su bienestar físico y sobretodo emocional. Y confiaba que estuviera al tanto de eso. Quizá era una de las razones porque Yuri jamás llegaba a un agotamiento físico que lo inhabilitase.

Después de ejecutar un par de veces más su programa corto para la competencia de la semana entrante estiró su mano sin mirar y tomó su celular sin detener su patinar. Quien tuviera la oportunidad de ver practicar al ruso en soledad se llevaría una sorpresa al ver su flemático comportamiento. Siempre profesional, con gracia y ejecución casi perfecta en la pista, pero distante en conciencia. Entre los que han sido sus entrenadores a los largo de los 15 años del chico estaba la disyuntiva ¿piensa demasiado o no lo hace cuando patina?

—Holgazanes. — Mascullaba por lo bajo mientras pasaba el dedo por la pantalla del celular mirando el montón de fotos que sus rivales subían a las redes sociales. Pichit en un restaurant con los nuevos amigos que había hecho en Barcelona, JJ y su prometida en los tres o 4 jardines que habían visitado para montar su banquete de bodas, Georgi en casa de sus padres presentándoles a la chica húngara con la que llevaba dos meses saliendo, al idiota de Christophe exponiendo lo maravillado que había quedado en Machu Picchu, y finalmente al vejestorio de Victor y a su tazón de cerdo favorito yendo a comprarle ropa de invierno a Makkachin. — ¡Pónganse a entrenar de una vez!— Apretó el artefacto en sus manos mientras le espetaba al mismo como si pudieran escucharle a través de él. Apaciguo se dirigió a la salida de la pista y tomó de mala gana su botella de agua tomando asiento perezosamente en uno de los bancos del recinto. Después de tomar en una sola exhibición todo el contenido de la botella, la dejó al igual que su celular a un costado y apoyó su peso en su espalda mirando con deje de sosiego el techo.

¿Qué podía pasar por la mente de un joven cuyo mundo está conformado por gente más grande que él? ¿Por la de un joven que, a los ojos de los demás, todo lo hace sin razonar o inmutarse?

— Se van a arrepentir por estar perdiendo el tiempo, ¡van a ver! — De acuerdo a su manceba óptica, en cuanto a su madurez en competencias aún estaba muy verde (incluso por debajo de Katsuki). Pero se creía por encima de los demás en cuanto al compromiso que ponía en los entrenamientos y a la hora de crear sus coreografías y con quién dirigirse. Eran sus dos definiciones de "madurez".

— Ahora que recuerdo…— Se agolparon las palabras de Lilia acerca de que buscara detalles para su vestimenta de la próxima competencia. Yuri chasqueó su lengua y tomó de nuevo su celular accesando a internet. No le era difícil saber cómo haría esa búsqueda. — Tonto…— Por mucho que lo negara, no necesitaba buscar en la vestimenta de otro patinador internacional que no fueran la de Victor Nikiforov. La realidad era que gran parte de su fama además de su prodigiosidad en el hielo era por su buena selección en cuanto a su ropa. En estos casos sí necesitaba seguir el paso de alguien.

— Seguro ese cerdo usará algo que él mismo le escogió. Aunque en definitiva el mío va a ser…mejor…— Llega un momento en el que se siente pequeño. Pero esta _vocación_ lo enseñó a adaptarse al cambio, algo a lo que la mayoría de chicos de su edad le rehuyen. Donde practicar algo "de niñas" según los ignorantes como el ballet con el fin de improvisar su estilo de patinaje no le importaba en lo más mínimo ni tampoco los trajes ajustados. Una forma de vida en la que habrá temporadas en donde pasa más tiempo en los aeropuertos que en su hogar. En el cual a veces apaga su celular para evitar hablar con su abuelo a falta de tenerlo cerca y no preocuparlo. Donde puede cambiar de entrenador según la situación o sus necesidades de aprendizaje. Lilia y Yakov optaban por no decir nombres, pero sabían que para el joven, el que Victor se convirtiera en entrenador de su rival japonés no podía ser asociado por otro concepto; traición. Por haber "preferido asegurar la victoria del japonés que la suya".

—No tarda en darse cuenta en cómo se sabotea a sí mismo. Y cuando ese momento llegue voy a estar por encima de él — Tenía una virtud que el japonés no. Por supuesto, que debía admitir que algún día podría ponerse a su nivel en ese aspecto. Pero una gran ventaja sobre Katsuki era la facilidad con que se despojaba de sus pensamientos desde que pisaba su gélido escenario. Se lo dejaba todo a la memoria corporal. Era parte de lo que él llamaba "estar en el momento". Esto por supuesto no desde una óptima espiritual, u holística. Tiene preocupación por el futuro, como todos, pero no cuando está en acción.

— A Katsuki le falta ser esclavo del hielo. — Plisetsky se acopla a la pista, por lo que esta tiene que enseñarle. Al contrario de los demás. Quizá sea esa visión de ser el más joven.

Eso es lo que para él representa la pista de patinaje, Vórtices en los que puede o no hacer algo dependiendo de lo que decida su movimiento, no su cabeza. Para él estaba prohibido formular cualquier juicio sobre la esta. Era como mancharla. Un acto bruto hacia algo tan delicado. No se patina pensando en el siguiente paso a dar. Eso era para tontos que querían creerse listos al hacerse pasar por "estrategas" en las competencias. Es por eso que en su búsqueda por su _Ágape_ no se había sentido conforme en lo más mínimo.

A su tierna edad, sus emociones acerca de la presión al querer estar a la altura de los demás eran poco menos que una hecatombe. Pero al segundo en que una competencia daba inicio eso difícilmente era parte de su rutina.

Días después del Grand Prix Final, hubo una palabra en particular que platicando con Otabek se quedó marcada en él. Primero porque no la comprendió en el momento. Y después porque le fascinaban los halagos para gente lista.

— _Ka… ¿qué?— Le miraba el menor tratando de ocultar su curiosidad._

— _Kairós. —El kazajo dio un tendido suspiro divisando a lo lejos cómo el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto de regreso a casa se acercaba. —Mi madre nos los enseñó como el hacer las cosas en el momento. — Se acomodó su mochila al hombro y se giró para quedar de frente con el rubio. —Según dice, no hay otro mejor momento en el que haces las cosas. —Ignoró por completo la bocina de su taxi llamándolo y sin mucho esfuerzo le sonrió fugazmente a Yuri. — Al final creo que en eso también nos parecemos. Pero creo que al ser más joven me llevas más ventaja en eso. Ahora me cuesta más dejarme llevar, no como tú. —Con un ademán se despidió y dejó al renuente chico a la deriva de lo que eso podía significar. Viniendo de alguien mayor de seguro era un consejo ¿no?_

— _Probablemente… —_

Era un prodigio con o sin patines, de manera que no le costó trabajo llegar al trasfondo de lo que su amigo quiso darle a entender.

— Es este. — Masculló enviando su entrenadora la foto del modelo del traje que elegiría para la siguiente competencia. Sin tener que pedirle una segunda opinión. Porque no había pensado demasiado en su elección. En la ropa. Y en su patinar.

Yuri Plisetsky, para los demás, era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que era trabajar sin juicios hacia el hielo. Su mente, al menos en el hielo, era la más virgen de pensamientos.

No solía contar el número de piruetas que daba o no en sus programas. Él se fijaba en cómo eran estas.

Frecuentemente olvidaba qué calificación le daban. Sino los motivos por los que se la atribuían.

Su tiempo no constaba de números sino de cualidades. Y eso hacía mucho más ligero su andar en el hielo. En ese ámbito seguía siendo un niño. Uno que ya se da cuenta de las preocupaciones de la gente que lo rodea. Pero si quería ganar este torneo y los próximos, con o sin competencia amigable ese no era su problema. Era él y sólo él quien podía estar en sus zapatos para experimentar en carne propia su propio _kairós_

Era algo que lo llevaba a no anhelar el fin de su juventud.

Y esa palabra fungiría como una especie de talismán igual de imponente que el filo de los patines. Porque el aclamado "punk ruso" daba tiempo a practicar el nublo del juicio a la par de sus coreografías. De llevar la parte técnica a convertirla a algo natural y agraciado al mismo tiempo. A, como decía Otabek, _estar en el momento adecuado._

Yuri Plisetsky era la prueba viviente del _kairós._

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad esta idea salió de una clase que tuve hace no mucho tiempo. El concepto de "Kairós" así como se trató me recordó mucho a Plisetsky y en gran parte esa es mi visión de este personaje al que adoro. Hay otro fanfic en el que quiero trabajar y prometo que tendrá más trama. Deseo que haya quedado claro. De cualquier manera cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia siéntanse libres de hacérmelas llegar.**

 **Se me cuidan, babies.**


End file.
